


NIGHTMARES!

by onekyne



Category: SECHSKIES (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 14:55:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17185103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onekyne/pseuds/onekyne
Summary: in which jiwon has to admit he cares for suwon.





	NIGHTMARES!

**Author's Note:**

> lowercase intended!  
> also non-celebrity au

"what the hell are you doing here," suwon raised an eyebrow, eyeing the other man standing at his doorsteps. jiwon's hair was unkempt, he was wearing sweatpants and judging from his face he fell straight out of bed. a look suwon wasn't really used to; usually, the two of them would meet at the office, dressed in suits. even when they met in private, jiwon tried to look high class, suwon noticed a while ago; he styled himself before going out with the other. slowly, he slid the bottle of wine he was holding behind his back, fixing his bathrobe with the other hand. "it's like what, 3am? did you forget something?" he couldn't help but smirk at the memories of jiwon moaning and even whining under him ㅡ jiwon, who usually seemed to be so strong and dominant, yet had been tamed so easily.

"...it's nothing," he scratched the back of his head, looking suwon over, his expression changing to relief. what he really wanted to say was _i was so worried and i just needed to see you_ , but he was too proud and too stubborn to let the other know. they were sleeping with each other, they were messing around. no feelings involved ㅡ they made it clear from the very beginning, this wasn't meant to be serious.

"you don't look like it's nothing," suwon commented, now leaning against the doorframe, exposing his scent to jiwon, making him feel infatuated. suwon smelt heavy yet light as a feather, a mixture of strong aftershave and subtle orange with a hint of cotton, like bedsheets welcoming you after a long day, inviting jiwon to rest. "wanna come in?" a smile that started so hesitant slowly spread on his lips, finding its way over to jiwon, somehow, and in a matter of seconds, jiwon found himself playing with strands of the other's hair on his sofa, suwon's head resting on jiwon's chest, his heart still beating a bit faster than normally.

"you could've just said you wanted to see me," suwon chuckled, taking a sip from the bottle which he didn't let go off, yet, passing it to jiwon afterwards, wiping off his mouth with the back of his hand.

"it's not like that," jiwon quickly said, shaking his head, but his tone said something else; suwon knew he was trying to convince himself. if he learned one thing from half a year of sleeping with the other, it must've been the other's inferiority to admit someone else is right. suwon didn't mind it, though; he rather found his juvenile, almost _infantile_ behaviour adorable, making him smile everytime he thought about it. the way jiwon pouted when someone wasn't going his way was so cute to him that there had been multiple occasions where he forewent sex in order to see jiwon making faces at him; it mostly backfired in him getting hit playfully, but jiwon's definition of _playful_ wasn't quite gentle.

"it's not like that," suwon replied, imitating the other's whining, followed by a soft chuckle. "then tell me how it is, hyung. didn't i give you enough today, already?" he grinned at jiwon, flames blazing in his deep brown eyes, fed from teasing his hyung. "why did you come?" his hand ran through jiwon's hair, sending chills down jiwon's spine with every single touch.

"listen, suwon," jiwon groaned, backing off a bit as he feared the other could sense what being close to him did to jiwon ㅡ every sweet touch unleashed endorphine, more than any chocolate could ever. "i'm not here to be close to you," he now sat up, lowering his head, his ears filled with the sound of his own heart, demanding his attention, fighting for him not to ignore and push it back again like he did so often these days.

"this is... i don't know, i'm an adult, i probably shouldn't say things like this but," for a brief moment, their gazes met, mirroring the affection each of them had, but both men had been blind to what the other was feeling, completely taken over by their own emotions. "i had a nightmare about you and i just wanted to make sure you're okay," he shrugged his shoulders, not daring to look at suwon again as his cheeks flushed in a shade of strawberry red, being so sweet on his tan face.

"so you care," suwon whispered, confused for the moment. he didn't know how to feel, what to feel, or, what to say. the situation overtaxed him, his mind reaching for a reaction a few times but like a claw machine, it always let go right before he really got it. and when suwon's coin was used up, he just burst into laughter. "you're such a baby. as if your dream was real. this is stupid," he shook his head, still laughing at jiwon. however inside of him, things looked different; he wanted to hug jiwon, and he wanted to thank him, he wanted to cuddle up to him, whispering that he really liked him and that the whole sex-thing developed into something bigger, a sprout he would like to care for and water in order to make it grow into a beautiful flower.

"...you're right. i'm sorry for taking your precious time," on the surface, jiwon's voice sounded angry as he stood up but suwon knew him well enough to see the layers below ㅡ confusion, hurt, and shame. his whole body was shaking when he made his way to the door, still figuring out how to take this rejection, when suwon followed.

"wait," without thinking about it anymore, suwon wrapped his arm around jiwon's waist, pulling him into a tight hug. " _hyung_ , don't go away," his voice wasn't more than a whisper, caressing jiwon's ears. he always thought suwon's tongue did some kind of magic, he never got over how the same language sounded so safe, so soft and homely coming from him in comparison to jiwon spitting each word off his tongue.

"i won't make fun of you tonight, i promise," his hands, tracing jiwon's back, started shivering as he knew some heavy words had to be said, words he tried to avoid for some time now. "i'm so glad you care about me, because i've been wondering for weeks," gently, he pecked jiwon's chapped lips, tasting salt and a hint of peppermint. jiwon's eyes widened a bit, his lips opening slightly to reveal his front teeth, making suwon melt a little bit inside. his teeth certainly had been a charming point of jiwon, even though he would try to hinder them from coming through most of the time, locking them up carefully in his mouth, the downwards turned corners as their lock.

from the sight of them, suwon knew jiwon was going to say something, but he didn't want his ears to take away from anything his eyes and lips were sensing that very moment, so he just kissed the other again, this time evolving it into a real kiss, his hands hesitantly reaching out for jiwon's cheeks to feel his skin burn under him, to feel every pore and every movement. jiwon tasted of salt, still, but suwon didn't mind ㅡ when he closed his eyes, he would imagine waves crushing against his lips, pulling him closer to the sea, taking all of him, never wanting to let go. jiwon's arms wrapped around suwon's neck, his body pushing against suwon in a way that somehow managed to be both forceful and incredibly soft. right when suwon was about to send his tongue to explore the sea that he imagined jiwon to be, he suddenly felt low tide coming on, and when he opened his eyes again, there was a distance between them.

"please don't say anything now," suwon leaned closer until their foreheads docked. "it's my turn to say something. look...," not even noticing it, suwon took jiwon's delicate hands, intertwining their fingers like an anchor. maybe suwon had been a haven, but he wanted jiwon to not enter the sea again. "i know we were supposed to just have this... sex-thing, but there's been something i meant to tell you for so long," he bit his lower lip, carefully searching for an answer in the others face; something telling him either to stop or go on, _anything_ , but jiwon's expression remained calm. "i was scared to fuck this up, but you seem to care about me soㅡ"

"i don't," jiwon frowned before he averted his gaze, focusing on their hands, gears that needed each other to work properly. "...at least... not that much," his expression softed and so did his voice, sounding like a beautiful yet somehow odd melody to suwon.

"i'm not going to take any of this back. i can't hold it anymore," he took a deep breath, adjusting his feet to stand more securely, letting go of one hand in order to pull jiwon's chin up to him, looking into his sparkling eyes for some moments. "i think i'm falling in love with you," he then whispered, keeping a straight face when he was so scared he would have to smile, making jiwon believe he would be joking. but non of this happened. instead, a hesitant smile spread on jiwon's face, infecting suwon soon after, causing both men to silently smile at each other, noticing how many stars they had hidden in their eyes each just to show each other in that very moment.

in that night, eun jiwon decided to never leave his haven again. in that night, he became suwon's boyfriend, and from that night on, everyone knew how deeply he cared about jang suwon.


End file.
